A Dark Past
by The God of Rain
Summary: Tyler Slade, his past is unknown... Until now. This tells the story of Tyler Slade, a son of Hades and a pure monster. You are now invited to read Tyler's story as he does his fathers bidding, killing any demigod who stands in Lord Hades way.
1. Prologue

_**Hey guys! So if you don't know my character Tyler Slade, from my other story "The Wrath of the Underworld" then it's ok! You thought I'd tell you to go read it didn't you lol no! Cause this is Tyler's past! It'll be a series... Explaining his past and what not, showing you how Tyler really became the monster he is! The chapters won't be too long so I can update and have a lot of them! **_

_**Word Count:**_** 561**

* * *

January 14th, 1955

* * *

Andrea Slade stood in her living room rocking her week old baby boy, Tyler. Just a week ago Tyler was born on January 7th. Andrea rocked her child, who was sucking on a pacifier. Andrea was waiting for Tyler's father, Hades the Lord of the dead. Hades had told Andrea that he would meet her exactly one week after he was born at exactly midnight. Andrea couldn't help but be nervous, she hadn't seen Tyler's father since she told him that she was pregnant which was 7 months ago... He had given her so many excuses on why he couldn't come but in the end she didn't care. She was just too excited to see him. Andrea looked over at the clock as fear crept into her.

**11:59 Pm**

One more minute and Andrea would see the love of her life yet again. Andrea was so nervous she was sweating, what was she suppose to say to him? What was he going to say to her? Would he apologize for not visiting her? How would she respond? There was so many questions, and this had to seem like the longest minute of her life. But finally she heard the gong, the gong of the clock hitting 12. She heard a kind of swoosh behind her and she turned around to see him... Tyler's father... Hades, Lord of the dead and he seemed to be glowing.

He was wearing a long black cloak and had a hood over his head, not showing his face.

"Hades!" Andrea exclaimed and wrapped the arm that wasn't holding Tyler with around you, "I missed you." She said.

"And I, you." Hades said, putting his hood down revealing his face and hugging Andrea.

Andrea pulled away from Hades and showed him Tyler, "Look... He looks just like you." She said with a smile.

"Indeed." He replied and took Tyler out of her hands, rocking him. "What adorable child... I have great things planned for you Tyler." He said.

Andrea was confused, "Wh-what do you mean?" She asked, suddenly becoming frightful.

Hades looked at Andrea and smiled, "Aww you poor, poor girl." He said, putting a hand on her cheek, "It's alright Andrea, Tyler will be just fine. Great things are in store for him." He said with a smile, and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Andrea screamed and grabbed his arm, that wasn't holding Tyler. "Where are you going? Where are you taking him?!" She snapped.

"Don't worry... He will be fine." Hades hissed and took his arm back and turned to walk away.

"No! Your not taking my child anywhere!" She shrieked and leaped at him.

Hades spun around and plunged his sword into Andrea. Andrea's face was wide with fear and she looked down at the sword that was inside of her then back up at Hades, "You... N-never loved me." She croaked.

"Sadly, no." He replied and took his sword back, Andrea dropping to the ground. Tyler let out a shrill cry, weaning for his mother who was dead on the ground. "Shhhh... It's alright, Daddy's got you." He said, rocking him. "You have great things in store for you." He said with a smile and disappeared, leaving Andrea's body dead on the ground.


	2. Ready or Not

_**Hey guys! So see the second chapter is already up! Sometimes short chapters can be good! Well heres the next chapter!**_

_**Word Count: 570**_

* * *

March 23, 1968

* * *

13 year old Tyler Slade walked into his father's palace, heading to The Throne Room, Hades, his father, was siting upon his black onyx throne that was completely made of skulls. His father was stroking a small hellhound and was surrounded by his guards made up of; dead U.S. revolutionary soldiers, British Redcoats, Greek Warriors, Roman Legionnaires, Modern U.S. soldiers, and Confederate soldiers.

Tyler knelt down on one knee in front of his father, "My Lord." He said.

"Arise son." He said and Tyler stood, "Guards... Leave us." He said with a flick of his hand and the guards were swallowed up by the ground. "Tyler do you know why I have called you here?" He asked, folding his hands together.

"No... My Lord." Tyler responded, not being able to look his father in his eyes.

Hades stood up, throwing the hellhound off his lap and walking circles around his son. "Have you ever wondered why I've made you train since you were just a child? Why I've kept you from the outside world? Why I would make you a Warrior of the Underworld?" He asked.

"No... You told me never to question you father." Tyler said, nodding.

"I did, didn't I?" He said, taking a sip of his glass of wine. "Yes, yes I remember..." He said, sitting back down on his throne and for a while Hades just stared at his son. "Tyler... I need you to do something for me." He said.

"Yes my Lord I would do anything you ask of me." He said, "What would you have me do?" He asked.

"I need you to go to the surface world..." He began and immediately Tyler's face brightened up.

"And do what father?" He asked.

"I'm getting there! Don't rush me, you know I hat to be rushed!" His father hissed.

"Sorry, my Lord." Tyler responded, nodding his head shame.

"Anyway... I need you to go the surface world... And I need you to go to a place called Delaware... I'll supply you the money and the food... But I need you to do this for me..." He explained.

"So once I go to the surface world... You want me to go to this place called Delaware? Then what?" Tyler questioned his father.

"You await further instructions, got it?"

"Yes, my Lord." Tyler said, turning away to leave. "Wait... What should I take?" He asked.

"Nothing but your sword... I will supply further supplies. Now go. Make your preparations." He hissed.

"Yes, my Lord." Tyler said, nodding and turning away.

Tyler walked out of the throne room and up some stairs, into his room and receiving his sword. He sighed and walked down the stairs, back into the throne room, "Father... How shall I get up into the surface world?" He asked.

Hades eyes burned into his son, he lifted his hand as if to hit Tyler but snapped his fingers, Tyler's world began to spin and everything went black. The next thing he knew he was on the surface standing by a large sign. A smile slide across his face, although he didn't know what his father was planning he knew it was evil and devious, which he liked. "Ready or not here I come." He laughed evilly and travled down the hill and towards the city of Los Angelus


End file.
